1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of casino wagering games controlled by a dealer or electronic gaming apparatus and particularly wagering games having “War” options as known in card games.
2. Background of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,853 (Wilson) discloses a method of playing a card game based broadly on the game of WAR wherein the higher card wins when a player card in matched against a dealer card. The game includes dealing multiple cards such as 3, 5, 7, etc. to each of the dealer and player for matching against each other. The player must win a majority of the individual card matches to win. In the event of a tie a War Round is declared and three cards are dealt face down to the player and to the dealer, and one card dealt face up to both the player and the dealer. If the dealer wins the War Round by having a greater value up card the game is terminated. If the player wins, bonus points are awarded to the player based upon the value of the face down cards. Greater bonus points are also awarded if the player wins the War Round with an Ace. Another secondary Bonus Round is played if the player wins the War Round with a Joker. The War Round and initial multiple card game are temporarily interrupted, but maintained while the Bonus Round is played. In the Bonus Round the player is awarded additional points by selecting a number of cards from a face down deck of cards. The method preferably is performed as an electronic video game with a touch screen.